


A Letter From Your King

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is hidden in your bedchambers... and he's very pleased with what he sees. Imagine getting a letter from him telling what he feels seeing you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Your King

 

Dear lover and faithful servant:

 

I've been watching you for some time, and what I saw this morning made me really proud of you, dove. Your lust for me is blatant! I was hidden in the shadows of your bedchamber, watching you, naked and open, moaning my name in such wanton... ah! Your cunt was so soaked, and I was with my cock in hand, stroking it, wanting ravish you in all ways that you, mortals, shan't even wonder!

My lady, you are a gift to your king, and I've been craving to savour all your delicious and sweet juices since then. I was there, caressing my slit, wishing burying it into you, until make you, not simply moan and whimper, but scream in absolute agony and pleasure, release and relief, setting this beautiful beast inside of you free. 

I must say that you have made your god very flattered. Your devotion is your divine sacrifice to me. Thus, your king and ruler is aware of what you most wish for: sucking my cock beyond all the Nine Realms. Nothing could make me more pleased, dear love.

Even now, sitting on my throne, I picture your naked and exquisite body, whimpering, begging for me, for the touch of my long fingers, my silvertongue, however I must say that you make your master and god laugh with that toy, love. The way you play with that ... the way you fuck yourself, with abandon, wishing me there. Oh, I well know that it's all you have, so I tell you that you deserve more, and I have much more, my lenght would make your juices soak your undergarments just if you might see it. And I wish to rub the head of my manhood, hard as stone, against your clit, in the sweetest agony, suck it, latch it until you pass out!

I love the way you whisper my name while you're pleasuring yourself, and your orgasms are your greatest offer to your god. I know that you're mine and mine alone. And I'm aware that you're forever ruined to all men and women from now on. 

My lady, I'm craving for all the time and fantasies that we may share. Ask and you will be rewarded with whatever your wanton.

 

Wait, my love, and I might be with you one day.

 

Loki Laufeyson

God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos

 

 


End file.
